


Commodury

by Keyseeker



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Captured Hermes theory, Commodus is nasty, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyseeker/pseuds/Keyseeker
Summary: A person flew in.But not a human.Nor a demigod.No, this person was nearly twenty feet tall.He exuded an aura of power - one I knew well.My bow clattered to the floor.I barely noticed.“Mercury...?”Commodus elects to send one of his minions to kill Apollo and his friends instead of trying to kill them himself. Nothing unusual or alarming about that... until they found out who his minion IS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/gifts).



> So I was talking to naehja on tumblr about a different take on the Captured Hermes series, and I decided to write it! I dunno how extensive this will end up being, though I DO have a few ideas now...

We were cornered. Again.

I was getting REALLY tired of this. 

Seriously, I know Commodus hates me and is bent on destroying me in the most excruciating way possible, but does he HAVE to do the stadium thing again? 

At least this time it’s not just me and Meg.

Reyna and Hazel stood ready, glaring at Commodus. 

Meg looked vaguely bored, as unafraid as ever.

I raised my bow, attempting not to let it shake too much.

I wasn’t sure how much help I’d be - I’d practiced a lot at Camp Jupiter, but I doubted my archery skill would ever be up to my godly standards, no matter how much I tried - but at least I could contribute SOMETHING.

Commodus merely smirked. It seemed that my little stunt back in Indianapolis hadn’t managed to blind him - not completely. Though I DID notice that the stadium this time was a LOT brighter than the one he’d used before.

“You going to fight yourself, Commodus?” I yelled up at him. “Or are you going to hide behind your minions?”

He smiled wider.

My blood ran cold.

Commodus HATED being taunted, being thought of as weak. For him to not only NOT take the bait, but to seem to enjoy it, to have been waiting for it...

“Oh no, I’m not going to fight you personally this time,” he purred. It sent shivers down my spine. I remembered how he used to talk to me in that tone of voice, how he used to whisper sweet nothings into my ears. Hearing him use it now, in these circumstances, was infinitely scary than his loudest, most deranged screaming.

“Oh Commodury~ be a dear and kill these four. As painfully as possible.”

Commodury? I felt sorry for whatever creature he’d named that... that monstrosity. 

Almost, except for the fact that whatever it was would be trying to kill us in a few moments. 

I tensed. I could handle this. I COULD. Whatever Commodus pitted at us, it couldn’t be worse than what I’d faced so far... right?

A person flew in.

But not a human.

Nor a demigod.

No, this person was nearly twenty feet tall.

He exuded an aura of power - one I knew well.

My bow clattered to the floor.

I barely noticed.

“Mercury...?” 

Commodus laughed, an ugly, raucous noise that tore at my ears.

“Oh no. Not anymore. He’s MINE now. He won’t respond to that name anymore. He is - and as far as he knows - as far as he’s aware of ANYTHING - he always was, and always will be, nothing but Commodury. Isn’t that right, dear?”

He directed that last comment at Mercury.

“That is correct, Master,” my little brother replied tonelessly.

I searched his eyes, looking for any hint of recognition, of his trademark mischief. Surely... surely at any moment his mouth would twist into a smirk. He’d turn to Commodus and blast him, taunting him for thinking he could contain a god. He’d laugh at how he’d actually believed that the God of Trickery could REALLY be controlled so easily.

But as I watched him, I grew more and more convinced that this was no trick. 

My little brother was Commodus’s slave.

No... it was worse than that.

At least slaves had freedom of thought.

I wasn’t sure whether my little brother was even still conscious.

Could he even be CALLED my little brother, with everything that made him... well, HIM, stripped from him?

No, no, I COULDN’T think like that. I WOULD save him. I had to.

I’d failed one brother. I wouldn’t fail another.

“How perfect,” Commodus hissed. “Do you know what it feels like to be killed by someone you loved? To be killed by someone you thought would never harm you. Do you know how it FEELS?!”

He screamed the last sentence, veins bulging as his composure finally broke.

He sat back, panting. He plastered a grin back on his face. “Oh, and if he ever DOES manage to get free, he’ll have to live with the knowledge that he killed you himself. And YOU’LL... well I guess you won’t really be around anymore, now will you?”

I just continued staring at Mercury. Or... what was left of him, at least.

Names have power. That’s especially true for a god.

For him to respond to Commodury, but not to Mercury...

Bile rose up in my throat. 

Commodus wasn’t just calling him ‘Commodury’ to get a rise out of me. 

He had CLAIMED him. Branded him. Stripped my brother of his own identity and substituted it with his own. 

Even his ESSENCE would have to be under his control...

Wait.

His essence was under Commodus’s control.

My brother was the god of Communication. He kept everything running smoothly.

But he could also BLOCK communications.

Emails, phone calls, texts, Iris messages, none of them had been able to get through between people on the Greco-roman demigod side for MONTHS.

But the Emperors and their forces could communicate perfectly well.

“So that’s why...” I murmured, my eyes wide.

My little brother had been captive for MONTHS, going through whatever the Emperors had used to do... THIS to him.

And I hadn’t known. I hadn’t had a clue.

Of COURSE my brother would never let communications be disrupted like this under normal circumstances. Of COURSE not.

But I hadn’t figured it out. I’d been so caught up in my own misery, I hadn’t thought for a second that one of my divine siblings could be going through something worse.

GOD I was an idiot.

Commodus frowned. “Commodury. Kill them. NOW.”

I jolted. He’d ordered my brother (I REFUSED to refer to him as Commodury) to kill us nearly a full minute ago.

Yet he hadn’t moved.

Maybe there was some hope after all.

But for now, I needed to RUN.

Because while he hadn’t moved before, he was certainly moving now.

Though not as fast as I knew he could...

“Meg! Try to slow him down!” Reyna ordered. “Hazel, try to misdirect him! Apollo...”

She looked over at me. I’d foregone my bow and taken out my ukulele instead.

She seemed a little puzzled, but didn’t waste time trying to figure out what I was doing.

Reyna parried Hermes’s sword strikes, buying the rest of us time. I only prayed that this didn’t turn out like the last time a demigod had tried to buy time so we could get away.

I strummed my ukulele and started to sing.

I sang of the mischievous Hermes, how he’d snuck out within hours of being born to steal cattle. How he’d defied authority and broken the rules.

His attacks faltered slightly as I saw a faint glimmer of awareness appear in his eyes. 

“YOU USELESS IDIOT! YOU INCOMPETENT EXCUSE FOR A GOD! KILL THEM!” Commodus screamed. It had no effect.

I sang of Hermes’s cleverness, of him having my cattle walk BACKWARDS to lead me astray. I sang of his inventiveness when he found a tortoise, hollowed out the shell and stretched cow sinew across it, making the first lyre. I sang of our friendship, as he exchanged his lyre for my caduceus.

My brother’s attacks stopped. Commodus continued screaming but none of us cared.

“Apollo...?” he whispered. “You’re here...”

“Mercury! Hermes!” I shouted.

He stared at me a moment. 

Commodus snarled. 

“YOU. ARE. MINE.”

My brother doubled over, clutching his head.

I started running towards him. Reyna caught my arm.

“Leave...” my brother forced out. “Leave... please. I... can’t.... hold him off... much longer....”

“Brother...” 

“GO!” he screamed.

Reyna pulled on my arm, tugging me to the stadium wall.

A wall of trees exploded from the ground, destroying the wall.

Meg had used her time well.

I glanced back at my brother. His headache seemed to be gone. Normally I’d be happy he wasn’t in pain anymore, but with how his expression had gone blank... well, he wasn’t really my brother right now.

“Won’t he just follow us?” I asked Reyna. He might not be up to full speed right now, but Mercury was still QUITE fast.

She smirked. “Oh, sure. But which ‘us’?”

I glanced around. Dozens of groups of myself, Meg, Reyna, and Hazel ran off in different directions.

I whistled. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think Hazel was Hecate’s daughter, instead of just one of her practitioners.”

Reyna smiled. “She’s been practicing.”

We met up with the real Meg and Hazel moments later, all of us running as fast as our legs could take us.

After a few minutes we managed to get back to the car. I hopped into the driver’s seat and floored it, heading back to camp as quickly as I could take us, relying on Hazel’s mist abilities to keep any cops from going after us for breaking the speed limit.

We walked into camp. I found a corner and sank down.

My little brother was Commodus’s mind-controlled slave. He’d been through worse horrors than I had these past few months. 

And I hadn’t been able to save him.

“Hey.”

I looked up.

Meg stood in front of me, presenting me with a plate of bacon. “Here.”

I broke into laughter.

It was just so... domestic. So normal. 

I took a strip.

She sat down next to me. “We’ll save him, you know.”

“How can you believe that?” I asked her. “We have no idea how they enslaved him. We barely managed to get away with our lives.”

“He didn’t want to fight. I know he didn’t. You got through to him.”

I gave a quick bark of laughter. “Oh sure, but it didn’t last.”

Meg shook her head. “I think it did. Not all the way, but...”

She stood up, staring into the distance. 

“I... I didn’t turn against Nero immediately, either. I went back to him. But I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About what we’d experienced together. And I broke free.”

She looked me in the eyes. “If you could help me break free, then you’l be able to help your brother too.”

I stared at her, stunned. She hardly EVER talked about her past if she could avoid it. And her...betrayal? Never.

But here she was, talking about her past. Talking about it for me.

I pulled her into a hug.

She seemed startled, but then relaxed.

I sobbed into her shoulder, letting it all out. Sobbing for my brother.

Then I wiped my tears and stood up.

“Let’s go save my brother,” I declared.

She nodded, a fire in her eyes. 

Together we walked to Reyna’s tent to make a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

“George! Martha!” I cried in relief.

My caduceus had been stolen AGAIN. While I could have sent some demigods on a short quest to retrieve it like I did last time, it wouldn’t have been nearly as effective. As my symbol of power, I could vaguely sense its location, but it wasn’t exact by any means. Between that, the caduceus moving around, AND the fact that I didn’t know who stole it this time... well without a prophecy pointing the demigods to its location, I didn’t expect to get it back anytime soon without retrieving it myself.

Besides, being teased about losing my Caduceus was the LEAST of my worries. With Apollo’s punishment...

I sighed. Zeus had recently decided to turn Apollo mortal and toss him to Earth. Again. For the third time. Never let it be said that Father is CREATIVE with his punishments.

I wasn’t too worried at first - Apollo had been through this twice before, and he’d been alright both times. Heck, the second time he even picked up a boyfriend during the ordeal - but something was different this time. It had never taken this LONG to turn Apollo mortal before. And no one had been allowed to see Apollo during his ‘preparation’, not even Artemis. She’d talked to me about it recently. She hadn’t even been able to sense Apollo properly since Zeus started turning him mortal. With none of us knowing where Apollo was or how he was doing... well I’d been getting antsy. Artemis tried to hold it together, but I’d known her long enough to know it was a front. Those two were really close. As much as they ribbed and teased each other, they cared about each other a lot.

I shook myself. Worrying about Apollo would get me nowhere. Right now I had to focus on my own problems.

Namely, freeing my caduceus.

Martha finally roused herself from her stupor. Alarm bells went off in my head. She should NOT be this exhausted. What had the thief done to my snakes?!

“Hermes... run...”

What?

I turned around and prepared to book it. Contrary to popular belief, I DO sometimes listen to other people. And right now, Martha telling me to run in THAT tone of voice? Made her one of those people.

I got two feet away. Then some sort of leash seemed to activate. As much as I pulled and tugged, I couldn’t get free.

I tried to turn into pure essence and get away that way. I couldn’t do it. Not that I expected that to work. Anyone who was strong enough to trap a god in the first place would plan for that move.

Well if I couldn’t run AWAY, maybe I could...

I lunged at my caduceus. No luck. The leash tightened the rest of the way, leaving me unable to move.

I was trapped.

And no one knew where I was.

No one except my captor.

I looked around wildly. Evil god trappers typically LOVED to gloat.

I wasn’t surprised when a man stepped out of the shadows, smirking.

I WAS surprised at WHO the man was.

“Commodus?” I asked, confused. 

Wasn’t he dead? Like a LONG time ago?

Yes, he’d definitely died. I remembered comforting Apollo after he’d come to me crying about needing to kill him.

Yet here he was, clearly not dead.

Did he come through the Doors of Death?

I narrowed my eyes. No...

I paled. Had he really...?

“So you’ve noticed,” he told me, flashing his teeth. “I wondered whether you other gods would realize.”

“Let me go or BE DESTROYED!” I bellowed, trying to keep the fear off my face. It was a bluff of course. I couldn’t move a muscle, I couldn’t manipulate my essence, the most I COULD do was talk. Or scream, in this case. But hey, I could try. Maybe having a god screaming in his face about the doom he’d brought down on himself would be enough to get him to reconsider.

I could dream, couldn’t I?

“Hm. You know what? I’ll take my chances.”

He strolled into the room.

“You know, I wanted to go full glitz and glam in this room. Lots of lights! Tigers jumping through flaming rings! A band heralding my triumph over one of the Olympian gods! But alas, Medea said that would ruin the trap. It’s worth it though, to see you like THIS.”

He moseyed over to me.

“You’re one of the people Apollo cares most about, aren’t you?”

I stayed silent. What was Commodus playing at?

Dread trickled down my back.

He approached, reaching up to touch my head.

I spit at him.

Rage filled his eyes.

Then they went cold.

I became completely paralyzed. I couldn’t even blink.

He drew back a fist.

“I”

He swung.

“Don’t”

I felt something break. Had he reduced my durability with the spell as well, or was he simply THIS powerful as a god?

“Think”

I wanted to cough up ichor. I NEEDED to cough up ichor. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t move even enough for that automatic reaction.

“You”

Commodus seemed to take my lack of response as an indication that he hadn’t hurt me enough.

“Understand”

He hit me again.

“The”

And again.

“Position”

And again.

“You’re

All the while my face remained rigid and impassive, unable to show the pain I was in.

“In.”

It would’ve been funny how futile the efforts to make me crack were, if I were able to laugh right then.

After a few more minutes of him wailing on me and my still not reacting, he stopped and stormed out. I would’ve breathed a sigh of relief if I could, you know, BREATHE.

Martha lifted her head. “I’m sorry, Hermes...” she rasped.

I would have reassured her - it was MY fault this happened, for losing the caduceus, for letting her and George fall into Commodus’s hands - but again, I couldn’t even open my mouth.

I wondered, was this how Ares felt all those long months in the jar?

No. He could yell and scream at least. I didn’t even have that.

But then again, he’d had to sit there, screaming, waiting for help that didn’t come for over a year.

Would I be left to languish that long?

No. No, I couldn’t go down that road. It would do no good.

And so I waited, trying desperately not to think.

* * *

I didn’t know how long it had been. There was no way to tell time in that small room. It felt like forever.

I could feel myself slowly weakening, strength leaving my limbs. Not that it mattered. They were as frozen as the rest of me.

Then SHE entered.

I tried to glare at her as best I could while totally frozen.

“Hmmph.”

She strutted over to me, cupping my chin in her hands.

“Oh, how the gods have fallen,” she tutted. “You know, it’s a pity Caligula is set on being the new sun god. I could have you dissolved and ready to feed to him in a matter of hours.

DISSOLVED?!

I’d considered that one day I may fade. It wasn’t something I LIKED to dwell on, but it had crossed my mind more than once. Scattering seemed more likely, with the wars recently. I’d tried to ignore it, but with as strong as Typhon had been, it was a real possibility.

But what she was describing sounded way, WAY worse than that.

“I suppose we’ll just have to make use of you in a different way,” she declared, sounding uninterested. 

I wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or not. On the one hand, I wasn’t going to be ‘dissolved’, whatever THAT meant. On the other hand, I had a feeling that whatever she had planned would be worse.

She played with my hair, running her hair through it, then cupping my chin in her hands, forcing me to look up at her. Unlike last time, I couldn’t spit at my harasser. I didn’t have the capability.

“Caligula may not want to be the messenger god, but we still need to control communications. Split up the demigods and strike when they least expect it, when they’re unable to call for aid. But in order to do that...”

She approached my Caduceus - approached George and Martha.

I wanted to scream, cry, ANYTHING to take her attention off of my companions. off of my closest friends.

She stroked George. He hissed weakly, but couldn’t do anything else.

She looked back at me. “I needed both you AND your Caduceus. Your Symbol of Power.”

She smiled. I wished I could punch her teeth out. “I don’t limit myself to only Greek or Roman magic. No. If you want to manipulate gods, there are few fields better to study than Egyptian mythology.”

At this point my mind started spewing expletives. The Egyptian Magicians had found ways to control, absorb, and banish their gods. If she had studied their magic and combined some of their knowledge with her own - well I couldn’t say that being dissolved seemed MERCIFUL in comparison exactly, but it seemed like it may be the least worst option compared to whatever she had planned.

“A Symbol of Power like this makes for a good stand-in. It’s even more powerful than a shabti would be in these circumstances. I COULD use it to destroy you completely... but we have better plans. You’re going to work for us. Though I suppose calling it ‘you’ might not be entirely accurate. With what I’m about to do with you... well a mortal’s mind would be destroyed forever, even if they could somehow be freed from the spell. Whether a GOD could withstand it... well. I’d say that it would be interesting to find out, but we’re not planning on ever letting you go free, so it’s a moot point.”

She started chanting, a golden light surrounding my Caduceus.

My mind broke.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh Commodury~ be a dear and kill these four. As painfully as possible.” 

Master had called for me.

I flew in.

When Master called, I answered.

That was my reason for existence.

I looked down on the four Master had ordered to be killed. I had no opinions on them. Opinions were for masters, not slaves. Master had ordered for them to die, and so they would.

Yet I knew that he didn’t REALLY want me to go after them right that moment. I could feel the true intentions of Master’s words. It was part of how he made me such a great slave; since I knew what he wanted, there was no chance of my misinterpreting his wishes.

I was glad for it - as much as a slave could be glad. It made me better at serving Master. That was all that mattered.

One of the four seemed especially horrified at seeing me. He dropped his bow. Not that it made a difference. I could overpower him, weapon or no weapon.

“Mercury...?” 

Wait, what?

Mercury... that was my name.

No. No, my name was Commodury. Master had named me himself. I couldn’t be this “Mercury”.

So why wouldn’t the thought leave my head?

Master laughed. I didn’t like it.

Didn’t like...? Slaves don’t have opinions. Slaves SHOULDN’T have opinions. They CERTAINLY didn’t have NEGATIVE opinions of anything about their masters.

So what did that make me?

“Oh no. Not anymore. He’s MINE now. He won’t respond to that name anymore. He is - and as far as he knows - as far as he’s aware of ANYTHING - he always was, and always will be, nothing but Commodury. Isn’t that right, dear?” 

Master was right of course. Master was always right. I gave him the response I could feel he wanted. What was expected of me.

“That is correct, Master.” 

The boy seemed to grow even more horrified at that. I didn’t like it. I didn’t want him to feel that.

I didn’t understand WHY though. He was no Master. I knew that. Master had ordered me to kill him.

But I... didn’t want to?

“How perfect,” my Master hissed. I was growing to hate his voice. “Do you know what it feels like to be killed by someone you loved? To be killed by someone you thought would never harm you. Do you know how it FEELS?!” 

To be killed... by someone he loved?

I... was someone he loved?

But I was a slave. I was a tool. Nothing more. To be used at Master’s pleasure. For whatever he wished of me.

It made no sense for someone to love me.

It made no sense for me to CARE that someone loved me.

Master continued speaking. “Oh, and if he ever DOES manage to get free, he’ll have to live with the knowledge that he killed you himself. And YOU’LL... well I guess you won’t really be around anymore, now will you?” 

I wasn’t paying much attention to him at that point, eyes locked on the boy. The one who dropped the bow. I could feel Master wanting me to follow through on the orders now, to kill the boy and his three companions as horrifically as possible. But I didn’t want to.

I didn’t move.

“Commodury. Kill them. NOW.” 

I moved. I didn’t have a choice. Whatever Master ordered, I had to obey. Especially when said like THAT.

But I didn’t want to. I really, really didn’t want to.

I focused on the girl with the sword. Master hadn’t specified WHICH of them to kill first after all. And even his mental orders were fairly vague, though they pointed more towards killing the boy with the bow - or without the bow now, since he’d dropped it.

I struck at the girl. She parried every blow. Somewhere inside, I felt a hint of...satisfaction maybe? I wasn’t upset that she was stopping me from fulfilling my orders.

Then the music started.

I heard the boy sing of Hermes sneaking out, defying rules.

Sing of... myself breaking the rules?

Yes. I was a rule-breaker. A mischief maker.

What was I DOING?

I slowed my attacks. I didn’t want to attack this girl. I didn’t want to follow orders.

“YOU USELESS IDIOT! YOU INCOMPETENT EXCUSE FOR A GOD! KILL THEM!” Master bellowed.

Master?

I was Hermes. I was Mercury.

I had no master.

The boy sang of my cattle theft, of the trick I pulled to keep anyone from discovering where I’d hidden my ill-gotten gains. He sang of my creation of the lyre, and how I’d exchanged it for his Caduceus and eternal friendship.

Lyre... Caduceus...

Apollo?

I froze. Commodus continued screaming. I ignored him as best I could, my head pounding.

Apollo. The boy was Apollo.

My friend. My BROTHER.

He’d come.

He was weak, mortal, no divine power left as far as I could tell, but he’d COME.

“Apollo...?” I whispered. “You’re here...” 

“Mercury! Hermes!” he shouted.

Hearing my names - my TRUE names - lessened the pounding in my head a little.

But Commodus caught onto the problem.

“YOU. ARE. MINE.” he snarled.

I doubled over.

_You are Commodury. You are a slave. You belong to me. You have no will except to please me._

I... what was I doing? Why wasn’t I obeying Master? Master must ALWAYS be obeyed.

NO!

“Leave...” I forced out. “Leave... please. I... can’t.... hold him off... much longer....” 

I couldn’t hold off Commodus much longer, couldn’t maintain my identity for long. 

But maybe I could hold him off long enough to save my brother.

I HAD to.

“GO!” I screamed.

I hoped he heeded my warning.

_You are Commodury You are a slave obey Master please Master KILL THESE KIDS-_

I’m sorry Apollo. I can’t hold him back any longer.

I’m sorry.

I’m....

...

...

I’m Commodury. I am a slave. I obey Master’s orders.

He wants me to pursue and kill these intruders.

And so I must obey.

But there are too many of them. I can’t find the real ones.

The fakes vanish after a few minutes.

I failed my Master.

I flew back to him. He already knows.

Anger flashes in his eyes.

“You have been a very naughty boy, Commodury,” he whispers.

I didn’t know what he was talking about.

I didn’t matter.

Master was displeased with me.

His pleasure was everything to me.

“You disobeyed me.”

I did?

Master said it, so it must be true.

“I think you need another lesson on WHO IS IN CHARGE!”

He tackled me to the ground, punching me repeatedly.

I did nothing to stop him.

Slaves don’t fight back.

Whatever Master does is right and just.

He stabbed my legs repeatedly, golden ichor coating his blade.

I gasped in pain.

_You deserve this._

Master kept stabbing, going up my torso. More and more ichor poured out, until it almost looked like a waterfall.

_You deserve this._

He stopped stabbing once he got to my neck.

“Commodury! Get up!” he yelled.

Slowly, I got to my feet, my legs and torso screaming. The pain was unbearable.

I bore it anyway.

_You deserve this._

He had me walk over to a pool.

“Lay down in it,” he ordered.

I did so.

He sat down on the edge of the shallow pool and forced my head under, squeezing my neck until it felt like it was about to pop off.

All the while I watched my Master mouth, _You deserve this. You deserve this._

And I did.

I was Commodury.

I deserved anything Master did to me.

...Didn’t I?


End file.
